narafandomcom-20200215-history
Naro Family
Naro Family = The First Naro The first account of a someone with the surname Naro came from the region of Hoplotakia on the continent of Orbis. Tasos Naro,aka "The Champion of Taan" was the first of his people,well known for his combat prowess. Tasos first popped into the history books as a gladiator who managed to gain much fame through his victories in the arena. But unlike most gladiator's,he was voluntarily fighting for money,as well as fame. He managed to accumulate 53 victories within the arena,which would allow him to retire open up his very own blacksmith shop. After opening it,he hired some of the most skilled smith's in all of Hoplotakia to work for him,making his pieces some of the finest in all of Orbis. His Coat of Arms would later be come the golden unicorn(as shown above). He found the animal quite charming,as well as strong, although it was only myth. After a few years of peace,he would be forced to come out of retirement. Dalguul would go on to raze Hoplotakia and slaughter its people. He would soon enlist into the Taan Hoplites at the request of King Ledious. After enlisting,Tasos was put to multiple test by Ledious,seeing if he was still as deadly as possible,and to no surprise he was. Very few even managed to keep up with him during sparring,this would land him a spot on Ledious's personal Hoplite division known as the "The Spear Of The King". In 4923 BT, Tasos was finally called upon to do what he does best,kill. Dalguul was attacking Tyla and Lediou's gathered his troops and marched to relieve the siege. Once arriving,Ledious being the genius tactician that he was, surrounded the encampment and attacked. All though it ended up being a trap,Ledious quickly countered the trap with one of his own. Engulfing the outer ring of the camp in flames and only leaving two exits; he forced the remaining forces of Dalguul between Hoplotakian Cavalry and Hoplites. The Calvary then swept through the camp,forcing the dark forces to go towards the Hoplites. Dalguul being enraged by the whole ordeal then began a complete rage induced attack upon the wall of Hoplites. During his rage,Tasos managed to slip to the side and sneak thorough the hoplites at the edge of the fire. He would then sneak up on Dalguul and thrust his spear into his rib cage through the heart and out his neck. The gasping Dalguul looked at Tasos with a blank expression on his face,Tasos then removed his dagger and thrust it into his spinal cord,severing the connection and instantly killing him. Tasos would be hailed as a hero to all of Hoplotakia especially the City of Taan,where a marble statue was erected in his honor in the middle of the city. He would continue his service in the kings personal legion for a few more years before returning to his blacksmith shop and settling down and starting a family. He would have a single son and would teach him all of his fighting techniques that he learned,ensuring that Taan would have another great warrior to rely on if crisis ever arose. Tasos would die at the old age of 91,leaving behind a lasting legacy,as well as an important lineage. Descendants of Tasos The descendants of Tasos would continue on the tradition of owning the blacksmith shop and being great warriors,although none would ever come to the same level as Tasos did. None really stood out in history except for a few(which i will get into soon). The most notable change would be the inclusion of a gladiator school. Trifonas Naro Trifonas was the first Naro who deviated from the expectations of the line of Naro. He had multiple son's,he also opened a gladiatorial school. However,this school was much different from the others. Each slave that Trifonas purchased,he would set free,the choice was up to them to whether they would continue to stay in service to him or go on their own path. However,the benefits of staying with him were quite good. He offered free training,housing,food,and entertainment as long as they fought for him and gave him 75% of their winnings. This allowed for the gladiators who stayed with him to gather a fairly good amount of money and live good for free. This strategy worked quite well in sync with the blacksmith shop,as armor and weapons were readily available,and the gladiators earned him much money. This also allowed for the gladiators to start their own families,making them fight even harder so they could see their families at the end of the day. Another thing Trifonas was known for,was his religion. He did not follow the traditional Hoplotakian gods,he followed a more nature-esk religion that closely resembled Chinikan Ikura. Many of the gladiators and those around him adopted his religion into their beliefs. He would gain large amounts of influence through people converting to his religion,and he would even delve into politics. He sought to equalize a majority of the population of Taan,allowing for the lower classes to have a larger voice within the city. The elites of course did not like this and it would lead to a civil war within the city of Taan.(I will write another whole page about this soon). During the war Trifonas lost most of his sons,causing him to flee the city and set sail for new lands. Him and a few hundred of his supporters snuck out of the city and made their way to a few merchant vessels that he purchased many months in advanced. Trifonas would leave a single son behind in order to keep connections with the continent of orbis. He left him large amounts of money as well as a few men to assist him and be his personal protection. This would be the last time Trifonas would ever see his son and orbis again. Theodosis Naro Theodosis was of the lineage left behind Trifonas. He would migrate to Rominika and settle down there. Marrying a woman and starting a family. Him and his personal guard set up a small farm estate in the countryside with the large amount of money they had. The men would work the fields as the wife would be busy caring for the next notable Naro,Terrata. Once the boy became of age his father taught him the same as all Naro's taught their sons,to become killing machines. Terrata showed great prowess,even greater than his father. With no doubt Theodosis saw that he could have the potential to rival Tasos if trained properly. Sadly,at the age of 46 Theodosis was murdered by a band of savage-men who raided his farmstead. All the men and his wife were killed. Luckily Terrata (Age 16) was out in the town that day. He returned to his estate as it was smoldering in ash,he grieved for hours and hours as he buried all of those who lived there. He would lay his father with his shield,as he wished to save the Spear to thrust it through the hearts of those who did this. = Terrata Naro Terrata would go on to of course achieve his revenge as he tracked down those who did this. He would sneak up on their camp and wake each one up one by one as he would slowly insert the spear into their hearts as his hand was over their mouths. After killing all of them,he would return to Titus city,where he would follow in the steps of the first Naro,becoming a voluntary gladiator. He would gather fame as well as wealth during his gladiatorial career. He would also go into politics. During his career he became senator,governor of a province,and the Elected head senator. Not much is known as many of the books can either not be deciphered or they were destroyed. But,one of the old text suggest he was after the book of Dalguul,the same man who the first Naro slayed. Someone believe he retrieved it,others believed he never did. The Naro's would continue to remain somewhat active within the political landscape although nothing of note. The next great Naro from Orbis is still waiting to be born,or at least that is what many believe. Tasaki Naromi WIP